


My Win

by Stuck_in_a_dream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is back, Depressed Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Episode: s13e05 Advanced Thanatology, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Post-Episode: s13e05 Advanced Thanatology, Sam Ships It, destiel reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuck_in_a_dream/pseuds/Stuck_in_a_dream
Summary: Continuation of season 13 episode 5.Dean has given up, he needs a win. Than he gets one





	My Win

Dean was tired, not tired like he needed to sleep, but tired of living. 

"What's the point of it all. I can't do anything good, I can't save anyone, why couldn't Billie just let me die. " 

He thinks to himself, tightening his grip on the steering wheel

Dean's phone begins to ring, waking him from his thoughts and Sam from his sleep

The number isn't saved to his phone, it's probably Jodie or another hunter calling from someone else's phone 

"Hello" he says as he answers, 

What he hears is something he's heard hundreds of times, these words haunt he dreams every night

"Hello Dean" and it's like his heart stops (again)

"Dean, who is it" Sam asks but just gets ignored, Dean isn't focusing on anything but what he hears through the phone 

" I'll be there,ju-just don't move, I'll be there"

He slams his foot on the gas and hangs up, confusing Sam even farther 

"Dude, who the hell was that?!" 

"That was our win" Dean says, not taking his eyes off the road

\--------  
They park at the gas station Cas said he'd be at. Dean is out the car immediately, than he sees him

He's facing the pay phone he called from, so Dean couldn't see his face, and the trench coat looked new, different. 

But there was no denying it, that was Cas

He's walking forward, than Cas turns around, and Dean stops, still yards away from his best friend

They stare into each other's eyes, no words are spoken but their expressions say it all

Dean begins to run to his angel

"Dean we need to test him first!" Sam yells from behind, but his brother isn't listening

The hunter wraps his arms around Cas like he never wants to let go , which he doesn't. 

"Don't do that again... Don't leave me again" he chokes out, burrying his head into the angel's chest

"I... I won't" both men's faces were streaked with tears as they held tightly onto each other

\-------

After Sam made sure Cas wasn't a demon, he hugged him,. He didn't say anything before sitting in the back, letting Cas take shotgun. 

Sam also didn't say anything about the fact that the men in the front seats were holding hands. 

They all decided to go to a Motel, it was late, they'd be back on the road in the morning 

Dean didn't want to leave Cas for even a second but he figured needed to shower. He squeezed his angel's hand and smiled before heading to the bathroom 

"That's the first time he's really smiled in weeks" Sam says to the man in the trench coat 

"What do you mean?" Cas asks, tilting his head

"Ever since you died, he just kind of gave up. It was...bad, to say the least. I'd like to know how you're alive, but for now I'm just glad you're back. Dean really needed you"

They don't say much after that, after a few minutes, Dean comes out to Cas sitting on his bed, staring at the ground

Now it's Sam's turn to head to the bathroom 

The angel raises his head, and his eyes meet Dean's 

"What happened while I was gone?"

"Well we took the devil's kid in, had a couple funerals, killed some monsters, you know the usual" 

" I mean to you.." Dean's smile falters for the first time since the call "Sam and I were talking. He said you..gave up"

"I..Well yeah. I guess he's got a point," Dean answers but by the way Cas is staring at him, that's not enough "I drank..alot. I was moody, I was mean.... I lost all faith. Look you were gone.."

"You've lost people you were close to before, you never lost all hope than"

"You're not just a person I'm close to, Cas! You're you!" He raises his voice

Cas is standing now, and he pulls the hunter back into his arms 

"I'm sorry that I left you"

"It's not your fault, its not like you wanted to die" 

After saying that, Dean starts to feel guilty, considering just hours before, he not only accepted the idea of Billie reaping him, he desperately wanted her to

"I just wanted to do something for you guys, I wanted to give you a win" Cas says, his voice shaking 

Dean brings his hands to the angel's face 

"You did Cas.. you just did. You're our win. You're my win" 

Suddenly, the men's lips meet. They kiss like their lives depend on it, it's deep and desperate but slow and loving all at once. 

"I love you so god damn much" Dean whispers as he pulls away

Cas rests his forehead on Dean's "I know... I love you too"

\------  
Sam's sitting in the bathroom, still fully dressed, with his ear to the door

"Finally!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this,  
> I'm so ready for tonight's episode


End file.
